A speaker includes a diaphragm that is cone-shaped, for example, an actuator made up of a magnet and a coil for causing the diaphragm to vibrate, a housing for containing sound emitted from the rear of the diaphragm, and the like. When this speaker is used outdoors, it is necessary to prevent it from become wet with rain.
JP H9-205694A discloses a drip-proof speaker box. This patent document discloses that in this drip-proof speaker box, cable terminals for the connection of speaker cables are arranged in a recessed portion of the speaker box, and a cover for covering the speaker box is attached thereto via an elastic member made of rubber, sponge, flexible plastic, or the like, thus preventing the cable terminal portions of the speaker box from becoming wet with rainwater or the like, and making it possible to reliably prevent rust and connection failures.
JP 2012-109715A discloses a speaker in an electronic terminal device, in which the speaker unit is built into a water resistant protective case made of a synthetic resin molding.